


The Maiden and the Centaur

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel saves Meg from an unwanted marriage, so she marries him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden and the Centaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> This one is entirely bloodandcream's fault, as I promised her the sentence 'oodles of jizz gushed out of her like a waterfall' (or some variation of it).

Once upon a time there was a maiden trapped in a tower, held captive by a short king with thinning hair. Every day, he came to her tower and demanded that she marry him, and every day she refused.

Still, King Crowley held her captive, determined to break her. He stopped feeding her, stopped bringing her fresh clothes, and stopped the maids from laying fresh rushes on her floor. Gradually she grew disheartened, her beautiful hair becoming dull and her fine clothes becoming more and more filthy as time went on. The hungrier she grew, the more she began to consider the king’s offer, until she was ready to accept it.

The night before she knew that he would come to her, Meg sank down onto her knees and folded her hands under her chin, her elbows pressed against her featherbed. “God,” she began, “send me a sign. Send me a savior to keep Crowley from bedding me. Make him not want me. Or give me the strength to strangle him in our wedding bed. Amen.”

He came to her the next night, and when she agreed to marry him, Crowley took her from her tower room to parade her around the courtyard like a prize. The maids scrubbed her for her walk of shame, dressing her in a flimsy pink gown that would show off every curve of her body when the sunlight hit it, hiding nothing from the world. Meg sat through the humiliation, silently praying for the strength to kill him in their marriage bed, since God had not seen fit to send her a savior.

He led her into the courtyard, prepared to bring her into the sun and show her off for all the court to see, when a sudden scream lit the air. Turning, Meg saw arrows rain down onto the unsuspecting crowd and shoved Crowley forward, screeching in victory when she saw an arrow go through the king’s heart.

Her screech of victory turned into a screech of surprise when the attackers galloped into the courtyard. Several centaur men cantered through the crowd, pulling women from the ground and onto their backs as they went. Meg stumbled in her haste to get away, screaming when a pair of strong arms hooked themselves under hers and pulled her away, her feet kicking in the air. The dark-haired centaur flung her onto his back, and rather than pull away, Meg wound her arms around his chest and pressed her face against his skin.

She had been delivered, and he was her savior, kidnapper or not.

“I am Castiel,” he told her as he galloped through the gates. “And you are my wife now.”

Heart hammering in her chest, Meg tried to pull away. “I don’t think so,” she said. “That’s not--”

“Yes, you are,” he said simply, skittering to a halt in a small clearing in the forest. Glancing around, he nodded. “This is good. Dismount.”

Castiel moved her when she did not dismount quickly enough, gently setting her on the forest floor. His fingers ghosted over her bare shoulders, and she knew that he could see every curve of her body through the thin material. “You may remove your garment now.”

Meg did, pulling the dress over her head and flinging it into the bushes. It hooked on several thorns, blocking out the sunlight pouring into the small clearing. She shivered in the shadows, shrinking away when she saw his cock begin to drop.

“I will not hurt you,” he promised, gently turning her around and bending her over a large boulder rising in the clearing. Meg adjusted herself, waiting for him, but moaned when he stroked her with his fingers instead, gently slipping them inside of her. “The gods were kind to give you to me.”

Meg had to agree as she pushed backward onto his fingers, moaning when he withdrew and replaced them with the head of his cock. Two hard hooves came down on either side of her face, dangerously close to her skull, but she didn’t care, sinking back into him as the centaur pushed forward, stretching her beyond what was normally comfortable.

The scent of horse wasn’t even off-putting as he thrust into her as far as he could, grunting above her. Sweat broke out on her skin, and as he flared up inside of her she came around him, letting out a scream of pleasure as she shivered and clenched around his thick cock.

He pulled away from her, oodles of jizz gushing from her body like a waterfall to soak the dirt under them. Meg groaned at the loss of contact and tried to push back and keep him in her, whining when he moved his hooves away from her shoulders to rest fully on the ground.

Castiel bent to nudge her shoulder. “You will be my wife now?”

“You do that to me again, I’ll be whatever you want,” she panted against the stone. She felt Castiel shrug behind her before he rose again, pressing his weight down against her body as he settled his hooves next to her head.

“As you wish,” he said.

And the two lived happily ever after in the forest, the maiden and her centaur husband spending their lives together.

The End.

 


End file.
